inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 25: Beach Soccer
Universe Series Characters #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Universe Eleven #Kohaku Oonishi Episode 25: Beach Soccer "Man... I can't wait for the match with Royal Eleven again!" Isamu thought, still lying on his bed. Then he looked over at his alarm clock. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late again!" He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to get Jun. "You ready, Jun?" He called. "I've been ready. I was waiting for you." "Why didn't you tell me?!" "Gomen, nii-chan." "It's fine. Now let's go!" "What about your breakfast?" "Doesn't matter! It's our day today, Jun! Coach Miyazaki says we're going to be at the beach all day today!" "What, seriously?!" "You didn't hear the voicemail?" "Nah..." "Well, that's where we're going today!" "Great. Let's get going." "Alright! Ikouze!" At the beach. "Yo, minna!" Isamu said. "Sorry for being a little late..." "A little late?" Hideyoshi teased. "Ahh.. I overslept..." He said, embarrassed. "Captain, you have to be on time." Yu said, joining Hideyoshi. "Oh come on, let him off a little, Hideyoshi!" Ryoko said, in a teasing tone. "Why are you only saying me?!" Hideyoshi complained. "'Cause she likes you." Yu said, emphasizing the word likes. "Oh, shut up." Hideyoshi murmured. "She does not." "Excuse me, did you say something, Hideyoshi-kun?" Ryoko said, emphasizing the word kun, and in a slight teasing tone. "Ahh... nothing." "That's what I thought." Ryoko said, smiling. Then Yu let out a laugh. "What's so funny, Yu?" Hideyoshi asked, in an annoyed tone. "Oh, no, nothing. Let's just listen to what the coach has to say." "Fine." Then the coach announced that they were going to the beach to practice soccer. "Minna, let's practice soccer on the beach, this might help you to better yourselves even more than when we were at the Sacred Grounds. Is everyone here?" "Hai!" "Yosh, minna. Ikouze!" "Hai!" "Yosh, minna! Lenshu kaishite!" "Yeah!" Practice starts. "Yo, pass the ball to me, Ryoko!" Hideyoshi called. "Alright!" Then Ryoko passed the ball to Hideyoshi, and then he motioned for Yu to get into the position of Ice Sword. "Yu!" "Yeah!" "Yarou ze!" "Yeah!" Then they looked at Isamu and Yu said, "You better stop this, Captain!" Yu said. "Or this will all be for nothing!" Hideyoshi chimed in. "Koi!" Isamu said, getting ready. "IKOUZE, ISSUUU SWWWORRRDOOO!!!!!!!!" "I WON'T LET YOU!!! GODDOO HANDDO Z!!!!" And then he caught it. "As expected of our captain!" Nobu said, pleased. "You don't even need a defense line to stop that shoot!" Gorou teased, at Hideyoshi. "Man, we'll power that up soon enough!" "Yeah!" "Yo, it's our turn!" Ryota said. "Jun!" "Yeah! Ikou!" Then Jun said, "Nii-chan! You can stop this one too!" "Don't worry, Jun! I won't let you get the better of me! After all, you are my ototosan!" "Here we go!" "ETERNALLLL BIRRAAAZAAADOOO DOUBLE DRIVVEEEE!!!!!!!" "I won't let you!" Oshiro yelled. "IKOUZE, REEDDOO ALLERRTOO!!!" But when his hissatsu was broken through, and then Isamu yelled, "GODDO HANDDO Z!!!!!!!" And then with much force, he finally stopped it. "Yosh!" He said, happily. Then Jun and Ryota looked at each other happily. "I knew nii-chan was the best!" "Oh? Omoshiro desu... Universe Eleven will definitely lose..." The boy said, walking away, smirking. After practice. "Jun, we're almost to the nationals!" "Yeah!" "Aren't you excited? Only one more match!" "Yeah! And it's Royal Eleven again!" "We won't lose here! Just you wait and see!" Preview of Episode 26: The Finals! Royal Eleven I'm Isamu Sato, and my team recently has been training super hard for the finals of this tournament. I can't wait to fight Royal Eleven again! They've surely gotten stronger! If they evolve... we will too! We won't lose here! Have faith in yourself! We will be the winners!